Generation 3
In the third generation of humans, equivalent to UA33 or some date between the birth of the first child(UA29) and the last,(UA37) the cardinal tribes continued unconnected for the most part, the North receives a foreigner shaping their culture, the East slave population shrinks but is still highly used, the South no longer names its children instead they name themselves at the age of 5, and a tribe in the West loses its fire but discovers stone tools. The population of generation 3 increases to 182. 44 in the North, 46 in the East, 53 in the South, and 36 in the West. Next Generation, Previous Generation Northern Cardinal tribe Generation 3 Summary ''- The Yaapo and Egidio tribe Start to grind walnuts into powder and eat it with snow, it was an accident at first, but quickly became accepted as it was easier to eat. The Anab'leh tribe puts the new generation Salva'es to work. The Yaapo and Egidio tribe is lead by Egidaughter after her parents die, and the Anab'leh is lead by Anab'leh and his family. In UA50 a stranger named Marca arrived in the Yaapo and Egidio tribe, speaking a strange tongue they captured him and slowly tried to figure out who he was. Through basic hand gestures he tells them where he is from and how his family has traveled for many years. Through quite a long time Egidaughter teaches him how to speak the northern language, some of his words move their way into they common lexicon, but not many. He gives the land a name in his native language, Nitrilyeh Riteh Totim, translating loosely to Left of the Rising Sun. He and Egidaughter have 2 children, Totim and Joetta. Eastern Cardinal tribe Generation 3 ''Summary - In UA32 Kenaniah Kenaniah is born, holding the name of his family and named after his grandfather, born from a Fakeh Plateh named Knuckle and a Kenaniah named Macdonald. Kenaniah Kenaniah would, with the rest of his Kenanian family, lead the Eastern tribe with great will, moving locations many times to find the best area with food, eventually settling more south where a greater amount of elderberries and several pear trees. During this migration an out of place mountain goat crossed their path, sparking an untold hope in the Fakeh Plateh Southern Cardinal tribe Generation 3 Summary ''- The south fully adopts language, solely using it and dropping signing as a whole. The fish weaves start to be commonly worn around the waist and covering the legs like a long skirt. Shells are worn as an indicator of what dialect you speak, White scallop shells indicate the Zev dialect, while Keeled Aforia shells indicate the Jac dialect, thought the differences are minor, mostly just where the stressed vowel is in the word. Western Cardinal tribe Generation 3 ''Summary - In the third generation the 3 tribes remained unconnected, the Kiir is now lead by Jan daughter of Cranberry. The Eleanore Owins Kiir is lead by Eleanore, daughter of Euphoria and decedent of the original Eleanore. And the Aiitr, lead by the entire group. The Kiir's fire goes out in UA36 due to the previous generation not being properly taught on how to keep it going, this caused Cranberry to through a rock against a wall, chipping it. In UA42 Jan found the sharp chip and asked how it was made, no one knew, sparking a search on how to break rocks to a sharp edge. The Eleanore Owins Kiir continued to be well off with the fire, growing larger and continuing to blacken their skin and clothes with soot. The Aiitr begin to hunt more frequently, catching lemmings and other small rodents.